The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to an automated irrigation schedule.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user and/or other systems through a communication connection or a system management action.
Current irrigation systems may be programmed by a user to water a yard on certain days and at certain times; however, current systems may not take into account a plurality of irrigation related data which makes for more efficient and water- and energy-saving irrigation. In addition, once programmed, the irrigation system does not take into account the change of schedule of a home's occupants; for example, whether someone is in the yard when the watering starts. Thus, an irrigation system is needed which takes into account a plurality of location specific data.